


Tea and Honey

by anniecclarke



Series: French Maid [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Angst, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecclarke/pseuds/anniecclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little background to the stories in the series so far - when Dean first met Cas. <br/>Technically a coffee shop AU.</p>
<p>Each of these stories can be read in any order or not at all (but do read them, they're fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one too!! 
> 
> Let me know - kudos are a good way ;) or gimme a shout

Dean always stuck to his routine. He would rise at 6am, drink a glass of water and head out for his morning jog. He then showered, had breakfast (protein shakes were this week’s top health tip in GQ), dressed himself in suit and tie and left the house at 730 precisely giving him 30 minutes to drive to Sandover and park in his designated space in the underground garage beneath the steel company’s office. In the three years he had worked there he had never once deviated from this, save his twice yearly business trips.

Monday began as usual but turning the Impala into the road which ran past his workplace he found his way blocked by a large group of people seeming to be protesting something. Annoyance flashed across Dean’s face as he tried to decide what to do, there didn’t look to be any way past but luckily as it was still early and Dean was always one of the first in the office every morning there were still a few spots open on the street. Pulling in front of a coffee shop he threw the door open, annoyed at how late he was going to be now, and almost hit a boy coming up the sidewalk on rollerblades. Angry blue eyes focused down towards Dean still in the driver’s seat, “hey, watch what you’re doing old man” spat the boy and Dean was ready to apologise but the sight of the wind tousled hair and low riding skin tight jeans the words wouldn’t come out, just a half grin. 

This boy just kept on staring at him for a few moments before giving up and turning to enter the shop behind, “probably thinking I was laughing at him” Dean had thought later. Thrown off his stride Dean shook himself and finally got out of the car. Walking down towards the office he completely ignored the protestors outside instead thinking about the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

The morning flew by, people complained about not being able to get to work on time. Dean would never speak to anyone who was actually involved with the union, he was paid well because he worked well, that’s how life works right, they needed to suck it up. Lunch at his desk, afternoon meetings, and at 6pm Dean collected the work he had to do later that evening and walked back down the street to his baby. As he approached the car he wondered if he should actually apologise to the young man from earlier and passing the coffee shop he looked in and saw the back of a scruffy dark haired head making a coffee for a customer. 

The bell rang as Dean entered but the boy didn’t look up and Dean approached the counter. Blue eyes looked over to him as he finished serving the other customer and Dean saw his head tilt slightly and his eyes narrow as he asked,  
“What do you want?”

But Dean didn’t apologise, he instead replied, “green tea with honey please.”

A grin flashed across the boy’s eyes but wasn’t reflected in his face which remained stoic, turning to collect a cup Dean watched the smooth way the boy moved and it made Dean feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time, since Lisa even. He shook it off, he doubted if this boy was even 18 yet. 

“Excuse me,” interrupted the boy, and Dean realised he had been staring, “I said that’s $3 please. You deaf as well as blind old man?” he asked but with a smirk that showed Dean he was teasing him instead of being cross like he had been that morning.

“Name” asked the boy.

“Dean” replied Dean, “what’s yours?”

“Keep it in your pants old man, it’s so I can write it on the cup,” replied the boy and Dean blushed.

He stayed quiet while hot water, tea bag and honey were added to the cup before being handed to him.

He thanked the boy and turned to leave before he heard, “it’s Castiel by the way,” come from behind him. Turning his head he smiled and replied, “thanks Cas” and left the shop.

Dean opened the door of the Impala and sat in front of the wheel before taking a look at his drink. Where Cas had insisted he write his name were the words ‘pretty hot for an old dude’ and Dean laughed for first time in a long time before putting baby into gear and heading home.

***

The next day Dean was driving towards work when he saw a flash pass him on rollerblades, the space in front of the coffee shop was free again. In a rush of impulsivity he had never experienced before he pulled over and walked through the door. A grin met Dean as he approached the counter and he was greeted with, “what can I get you sir.” The inflection on the word sir must have been on purpose and it made Dean smile as he requested, “green tea with honey please,” adding, “Castiel” on the end rolling the word on his tongue.

He watched as the boy made his order and their fingers brushed gently as Dean took the takeaway cup green eyes focusing on the blue ones in front of him.

“Thank you,” said Dean and for a few moments he couldn’t break eye contact with the boy until the bell above the door behind him jingled and Cas realised he was still holding the cup. Blushing he nodded to Dean and turned to wipe down the surface behind him.

This continued for the rest of the week, each morning Dean came in ordering the same thing and enjoying the 10 minutes which had become the highlight of his day. He learnt that Cas didn’t like to drink coffee either and he had told Dean about the best honey he should be using in his drink, “not this mass market rubbish” he had laughed while handing Dean his drink.

As Friday rolled around Dean was looking forward to seeing the sparkling blue eyes which would brighten his day but entering the coffee shop there was a short queue, which was unusual for this time and Dean didn’t immediately see Cas. He appeared a few minutes later from the back room carrying a carton of rice milk which he poured into a jug and began to heat.

“It had better be correct this time,” warned a sharply dressed British man in a black suit standing by the till.

Cas fumbled with the carton but seemed to be panicking, Dean had never seen him like this. The boy had always seemed so sure of himself, cheekily talking back to customers and having a laugh with everyone. A woman walked out of the backroom and seemed to shock Cas so that he actually dropped the carton and the milk spilt across the floor.

“Oh for god sake, what is wrong with your boy today Naomi?” asked the British man.

“I apologise Mr Crowley,” replied the woman who had joined Cas behind the counter. Turning to Cas she spat out, “just deal with this queue you seem to have created boy, I will deal with Mr Crowley since you are so incapable.” 

Dean saw Cas, his shoulders had dropped, not making eye contact with any of the customers, quietly asking each for their order and preparing it with still shaking hands while apologising for the wait. The customer in front of Dean, a well-dressed lady with flame red hair ordered and passing her the coffee Cas offered, “medium caramel latte extra hot”.

“Wrong” replied the woman loudly, “Crowley why would you recommend this place it is hopeless,” she directed at the British man who had finally gotten his coffee.

Cas’s boss looked at him, “What do you do when I am not here Castiel?” she demanded, “she is correct you are useless. That’s a carton of milk and now 2 incorrect coffees I am taking out of your tips today to start with and its only 830.”

The boy was on verge of tears and Dean couldn’t help but stepped forward.

“Don’t worry that’s my order anyway,” he offered handing Cas $20 and taking the incorrect coffee. The boy looked up at him, seeming to just notice him, he tried to smile as Dean whispered, “no use crying over spilt milk angel” and winked.

“Thank you Cas,” continued Dean louder and more obviously now before leaving quickly.

He left the coffee on his secretary’s desk, he certainly wasn’t going to drink all that sugar and caffeine and went to brood in his office. He considered going to see Cas at lunch time but didn’t want to be upset at seeing the boy in that state again. Walking slowly back to the Impala after work he was cross to see a figure leading against her, but as he approached scruffy hair and blue eyes came into focus and he relaxed. Castiel looked good stretched out over the Impala enjoying the weak winter sunshine, Dean could see a sliver of toned stomach peeking out as his top rode up against the bonnet.

“Finished early?” asked Dean approaching the boy.

“Not quite,” replied Cas, “but Naomi left so thought I could sneak out. Alfie won’t tell, we look out for one another.”

Dean glanced into the shop and spotted Alfie quickly averting his eyes trying to pretend he was not watching the two of them on the sidewalk outside. He turned back to Cas who was smiling.

“I wanted to thank you for this morning Dean,” Cas continued, “Naomi has been trying to find a reason to fire me for months, and I really need to keep this job.”

“It’s no big deal,” replied Dean, he was simply glad to be able to help the boy, and seeing him spread out like this across his baby was reward enough in his books.

“You don’t even drink coffee Dean,” Cas laughed, “I need to make it up to you, here I brought you this.” Cas grabbed a cup off the top of the Impala which Dean hadn’t notice, but as he went to pass it to Dean he dropped and the hot liquid spilt everywhere. Dean looked at Cas’s face drop and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Not doing too well today?” Dean chuckled, Cas blushed. “Not even got the excuse of being flustered like you did this morning.”

“Maybe I just hide it well,” winked the boy. “But I really wanted to thank you.” Dean hadn’t expected that, sure the boy was gorgeous and yes Dean’s water bill was going to be larger after the extra-long showers he had started taking, but Cas was too young for him. The young Adonis was only teasing when he flirted back at Dean, keeping his custom, but maybe. Dean decided to be brave.

“Maybe you will have to take me out for dinner instead?” he risked, and a grin spread across Cas’s face.

“I finish at 7,” replied the boy.

***

Dean pulled the Impala into the drive, tonight had been one of the best evenings he had had in a long time. He had waited outside the coffee shop until Cas had finished his shift and then the two of them had driven to Dean’s favourite diner, he usually tried to be healthy but every once in a while he liked a little treat and this was where he treated himself. It was owned by Benny, an ex-colleague who ‘escaped the rat race brother’ as he had once explained. Learning that burgers were Cas’s weakness too was a nice surprise and as the boy tried to insist on paying for the meal Benny sidled up and decided if they couldn’t decide then they would just have to leave it.

They had chosen to walk the long way back to the Impala, through a park, and Cas finally told Dean about Naomi and how she was the only one to give him a chance when he was looking 18 months ago, but at great cost. She was controlling and still didn’t trust the boy. Dean knew there was more to the story but didn’t push. He told Cas about growing up with Sam and getting work to support his younger brother after his dad passed away. They had chatted and walked a few times around not wanted to go home until Dean noticed it was beginning to get dark.

Dean entered his flat still thinking about the night, it had been so perfect but of course he had to go and ruin it. They had been back in the Impala and Dean was giving the boy a ride back to his one room apartment. Before Cas went to get out of the car he had turned to Dean and moved his hand on top of where Dean’s was resting on the seat between them.

“Thank you for a lovely night,” he had smiled. “I hope we can doing this again?” 

Dean just nodded his head. He had been thinking that he didn’t want to lie to the boy, he would let him enjoy the rest of his evening and then back away. He was definitely too old for him, Cas needed someone young like himself, full of life, not this almost middle aged man who worked in an office and never went out unless his brother forced him. He knew Cas had seen it in his eyes and saw the boy’s face drop slightly, hand withdrawn he got out of the car with a quick goodbye and disappeared into the apartment block.

Dean silently cursed himself, he had been so brave earlier that day, but then he had just led the boy on and disappointed him, like he did with everyone else in his life. He had learnt to keep people at a distance but the boy had been something else, a temptation, a connection with someone else which Dean found himself missing. He changed out of his suit leaving just tee shirt and boxers and crashed in front of the tv, he was even tempted to open one of the beers Sam had left in his fridge and after 15 minutes gave in and settled in front of the Syfy channel which was rerunning Voyager.

He hadn’t intended on napping but as his phone buzzed he woke up, there were two messages on the screen from, Dean had to double check, Castiel. He hadn’t even gotten the boy’s number, he must have snuck it into Dean’s contacts when he left the table. The first message was just a winky face emoticon and the second was a picture. Dean click to download it and, fuck, the boy had sent him a photograph of him sitting in just boxers in bed.

That boy, how Dean could just let him walk out of his life. Cas must have seen that Dean had read the message as the next picture came through and the boxers were gone.

Been thinking about you since I got home Dean – C

You look gorgeous angel – D

Another picture came through, it was the boy gripping his hard cock, he was amazing and Dean had to pushed a hand into his own now tented underwear imagining it was his own hand on Cas’s cock.

I wish you were here to fuck me Dean – C

Dean couldn’t take anymore, he hit the call button and Cas answered quickly.

“Deeeeean,” came the fucked out voice on the other end.

“You having fun over there angel?” asked Dean. “Bet you wish you could see a picture of me.”

“Yes,” begged Cas, “I bet you are huge. I want to taste you, I want to feel you inside me.”

“That will have to be a surprise baby,” Dean teased. “I want you to imagine how I look, I want you to tease your hole, fuck yourself on just one of your fingers as if it were my cock.”

“Yes Dean,” Cas panted, Dean heard him shift and the sound of a cap opening. A few moments later Cas moaned loudly down the phone. “Oh god that feels so good Dean, fuck me harder.” 

Dean heard the sloppy sounds as the boy fucked his finger into himself, Dean’s gripped more tightly around his own cock as he heard the boy beg for more.

“Ok baby, you can add another, open yourself up for me. But no touching your spot or your cock,” Dean commanded.

The older man was so close as he heard Cas fucking into himself, moaning in pleasure, Dean wished with everything he had to have been there, to be inside the boy. His fingers, his tongue, his cock. 

“Add another finger Cas,” he continued, “I want you to find your prostate for me. Tease it, fuck onto it, I want you screaming on my cock baby.”

“Yes Dean, oh god that feels so good”

“So good for me baby, like how it feels to have me fucking you so hard?”

“Yes, more, I need to come.”

Dean was close too and had to grab the base of his cock to slow himself down. He needed to make sure Cas was enjoying himself.

“I’m going to keep fucking you baby,” he instructed, “but I want you to stroke yourself with the other hand. I want ten strokes and then you can come. Count them for me angel.”  
“One,” Cas moaned, his voice sounded more and more fucked out, “Two, three.” The boy was lost in pleasure and Dean could tell he kept forgetting to count in his rush to come.

“Keep counting baby then I will let you come.”

“Four, five, six,” Dean was so close, “Seven, eight, nine”

“Good boy, so good for me, one more.”

“Ten” forced Cas

“Come for me angel” Dean managed through gritted teeth, trying to stop himself coming.

And Cas screamed as he came, the noise made Dean quickly follow, come covering his thighs and making him wish he had moved to the bedroom for this.

“How do you feel Cas?” Dean asked.

“That was amazing Dean,” he replied, before adding “do you regret dropping me home now?”

“Definitely baby, I won’t be making that mistake again,” Dean agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday evening had Dean confused, he was trying to decide what to do about Cas. He hadn’t heard from him since Friday night and thought maybe the boy had had his fun and it was time to leave him alone. He couldn’t honestly be interested in him, young gorgeous guy like that must have been out Saturday night and found someone his own ages to take home. That was the way it should be, Dean could go back to how it had been before, only a week earlier, and forget about the boy. He still had the pictures at least and so hadn’t been an entirely wasted weekend after all. 

Driving in to work the next day he gave the coffee shop a quick glance, his spot was open, but he continued on into the garage underneath the office building. As it should be he was at his desk before anyone else arrived and tried not to give his decision a second thought. He made his calls to clients, sent his emails, and attended the weekly meeting, normal boring Monday morning stuff. It hit 1230 and his secretary Becky, a very enthusiast girl who was obsessed with his brother, popped her head round the door to ask if he needed any lunch bringing back.

“I’m fine thanks Becky, go enjoy yourself,” smiled Dean in response.

“See you in an hour then sir,” she chirped back.

Dean saved the document on the screen in front of him and went to continue to work his way through the documents which had been piling up on his desk all morning. A knock on the door distracted him and he saw the door pushed open slowly before he had a chance to speak.

Dean huffed, annoyed at being interrupted again, “I’m fine Becky, go have your-” but it wasn’t Becky.

“You didn’t come in for your tea this morning,” said the young man in the doorway, tilting his head to the side in question, a little quirk of his that Dean found adorable. 

“Cas?” was all Dean’s shock would allow him to respond with.

“I thought you might be hungry too so I brought you a treat,” continued Cas looking worried that maybe the other man wasn’t as pleased to see him as he hoped. 

Nervously he entered the room and placed the takeaway cup and box he had been carrying on Dean’s desk. Dean moved to look in the box and his face broke into a wide grin.

“Dude, you brought me pie!” Dean exclaimed. He could feel the warmth from the dessert on his face, he inhaled it and could smell it was cherry.

“You mentioned the other night that it was your favourite and someone came by the shop with a free sample so I thought you might enjoy it,” Cas smiled back, encouraged by Dean’s reaction. 

“You’re the best,” Dean replied and picked up the plastic fork also packed into the box and broke off a piece. Before moving it to his mouth he looked at Cas, the boy was still standing in the centre of the office, unconsciously picking at a thread at the end of his oversized jumper, he was glancing at between Dean and the floor seeming like he had more to say but not the courage to say it.

Dean took it upon himself, “what’s the matter Cas?” he asked, fork still suspended halfway to his mouth.

“Nothing,” replied Cas quietly.

Dean put the fork down and walked round his desk and approached the boy, he didn’t touch him but their proximity still implied intimacy. 

“Cas, tell me,” Dean asked again, more forcefully.

Cas looked up at Dean through his lashes, his head still bowed towards his ruined sleeves and finally asked him, “why did you not come and see me this morning?”

Dean’s heart dropped, it was his fault. He moved one hand out to catch Cas’s chin and moved it up so that the boy was looking at him directly. He could see a glassy look in the blue eyes, like tears refusing to form and realised he had been completely wrong about this boy. 

“Cas, I’m so sorry,” Dean started, “I’m too old for you. I didn’t want to lead you on. I thought it was just a bit of harmless fun.”

“So you don’t really like me?” asked Cas, Dean could feel him start to tremble. He stepped towards to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. Cas nestled him head into Dean’s shoulder and started to breath more deeply. 

“Cas, you are amazing! You are such amazing company, so hardworking and hot as hell. I really like you angel.” Dean gushed out, still holding the boy, he continued without letting go. “I was worried you might feel obligated towards me. I didn’t want to be that weird old dude that you couldn’t get rid of. I am really glad you came to find me.”

Cas looked up and Dean and he could see the boy was smiling again. Some of the cheeky grin that Dean had gotten used to was back and Cas pulled away a little.

“You’re not that weird Dean,” assured Cas with a sly wink. “Your food is getting cold.” 

The boy nudged Dean back to his desk and so he sat back and took the fork. Taking a bite he was in heaven.

“Getting a little jealous over here,” Cas laughed noticing Dean’s reaction to the first forkful.

“Baby it is amazing, get over here and try some.” Dean told him holding out another bite. He had expected the boy to take the seat opposite, the one usually reserved for clients, but instead Cas walked round the desk and sat down in Dean’s lap. He didn’t let Dean respond to that, instead he took the hand in which Dean was holding the fork and moved it to his mouth. Cas moaned around the fork and Dean had to shift slightly underneath the boy. He was glad they had decided to put blinds on the office doors a few months back, and that most people would be out for lunch. Cas had noted his discomfort and turn to face him.

“That is good pie Dean,” he grinned before asking, “want some more?”

Dean nodded but his time Cas used his hand, picking up a messy piece with thumb and finger and placing it in Dean’s mouth. He let his finger linger as Dean licked it clean before declaring, “my turn” but instead of taking the pie he chose to taste it on the other man. Cas closed the gap between the two of them and place his lips gently on Dean’s before kissing him deeply.

Dean wrapped arms around Cas’s waist as the kiss deepened, he could feel the boy’s tongue tasting him, he could taste cherries and sugar and butter but mostly he could just taste Cas. It was amazing and he knew he couldn’t let the boy go. After a few minutes Cas pulled away, he swung his leg over Dean so that he was now straddling the man and leant in towards his ear whispering, “how long have we got?”

Dean looked at the clock, Cas had been here for 45 minutes already but it seemed to him like the boy had only just arrived. “Only got 15 minutes left til people get back baby,” Dean replied and Cas looked a little annoyed but not deterred. He leant back in to kiss Dean again but as he did so he moved his hand down between the two of them.

“How are you going to work in this state?” he asked palming the growing erection which Dean had been trying to ignore. 

“I’ll be fine baby, I don’t need to leave my office for a while this afternoon,” Dean lied.

“No, it is my fault, I will sort it out,” Cas winked undoing Dean’s button and zip then kissing him one more time before moved backwards off of the man’s lap. Dean looked down and almost couldn’t breathe at the sight of Cas on the floor underneath his desk, his hands swiftly taking Dean out of his suit trousers. 

When Cas had him out Dean saw the boy lick his lips slowly before saying, “Dean I knew you would be huge, now I get a treat too.”

Cas moved forward and kissed the base of Dean’s cock before licking a stripe along the vein up to the head. Dean had to hold himself back from making all the noise he wanted to as the boy teased at the tip lapping up the precome. 

Dean couldn’t take it and begged, “Cas please.”

The boy looked up at him, tongue still pushing into the head, smiled and then widened his lips and sank down allowing Dean’s cock to push up into his warm wet mouth. Dean gasped a little at this but tried to keep himself restrained, people could be back at any moments and he had his dick out and a boy half his age under the desk. Cas worked Dean down, further and further into his throat using his tongue to put pressure exactly where Dean needed it. The boy was genius. Dean was close.

Cas sped up a little and Dean’s small, semi-controlled gasps became more regular. He could feel a tightening, he knew he was close to his climax.

“Angel, so good, I’m so close, gonna come” he warned.

Cas didn’t take his mouth off, in fact he sped up. He grabbed Dean’s hand and place it on the back of his head allowing Dean to guide him. Dean started to fuck the boy’s face, not too deep but just enough and he was so close, this felt amazing, right here in his office, it was probably the kinkiest thing Dean had ever done and downright brilliant. He fucked Cas’s mouth, two more thrusts and he came down the boy’s throat. He heard Cas moan with pleasure and the vibrations made him shake, a tongue cleaned him up and skilled hands put him back into his suit trousers before he realised they had finished. 

Cas was standing now, looking at Dean’s fucked out face, he laughed, “so I think we should do this again some time.” Dean could only nod. 

“You gonna actually text me tonight?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded again. Cas leant down and kissed Dean on the lips, the man could taste himself slightly on the other’s lips and as Cas righted himself Dean started to come back to himself and noticed the bulge in Cas’s jeans.

“You need a hand there baby?” he asked not looking up at the boy but staring straight ahead.

“No time old man,” Cas winked and moved a hand to position himself so it was less obvious. It was good timing Dean thought as at that moment Becky knocked on the door and as usual didn’t wait before opening it.

“Thank you for bringing my lunch,” said Dean trying to sound more professional in front of his secretary.

“Not a problem sir,” replied Cas, with a inflection in the last word that only Dean would pick up on, “if I can be of any more service don’t hesitate to call.” With that Cas walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. 

And Dean certainly didn’t forget to text that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anniecclarke.tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

Cas calling

Dean grinned, it wasn’t too late but it was already dark outside, he could see the orange glow of the streetlights outside flickering in the corner of his eye. He had popped in to Cas’s shop only a few hours ago, on the way back from work, but they hadn’t planned on seeing one another this evening, he was meant to be going to a bar with Sam but his brother had cancelled on him a little earlier so of course he wasn’t against seeing Cas if the boy was up for it. 

It had been great the last few weeks, Dean had of course gone back to parking in the spot outside the coffee shop. He had a new routine now, it involved tea and honey, then kisses and running into work late; often his phone would buzz during the day letting him know Cas was bored, or pissed off with Naomi, or laughing at Alfie. He loved to have something to look forward to at the end of the day, sometimes they would go out for dinner or a drive in the car, which ended with Dean bring the boy home and bending him over his couch or fucking him into the car seat. Cas was relentless, he couldn’t keep his hands off, but Dean wasn’t going to complain.

Dean picked up the phone with a smirk, “Hey baby, miss me already.” 

But the tone of Cas’s breathing was wrong, it seemed shaky and difficult which got worse as he started to speak. 

“D-de-ean” Cas stuttered and the man on the other end could hear him shivering as well.

“Cas baby, what’s the matter? Where are you?” Dean asked grabbing his jacket and car keys.

“I d-didn’t know who to c-call,” Cas shook, partly due to the cold, but the more the boy continued Dean could tell he was crying, “I’m i-in the park off of s-second avenue.”

That was a good 30 minute walk away from the coffee shop thought Dean, in the wrong direction from Cas’s apartment. It was after ten o’clock and getting chilly out, no wonder the boy was shivering. Dean told Cas to stay where he was and sped through the street towards him. He arrived at the park he was told within 10 minutes, not much traffic this late at night, leaving the Impala he ran into the park and shouted for Cas. 

It took a couple of laps round before he heard a weak reply and found the boy crumpled up at the base of a tree, Dean could see he had no jacket, only one of the short sleeveless tops Dean was usually so fond of, he took his own coat off and wrapped the clothing and himself around Cas, rubbing to get some warmth into the shivering boy.

He slid down next to him, still holding him tight and asked, “Cas what happened? Why are you out here so late?”

Cas turned to look at the man next to him, Dean could see tears in those gorgeous blue eyes, his cheeks were red from the cold and from the wind picking at the water on his face.

“What time is it Dean?” he asked, not realising the other man had asked him a question.

“Ten thirty angel” 

“Have I really been here all that time?” he wondered, mostly to himself. Dean wasn’t sure how long it had been but he was willing to suspect Cas hadn’t been home after finishing his shift.

Keeping Cas out in the cold any longer was a bad idea, Dean started to stand up and gently helped him to his feet. One half carrying the other they walked back to the car where Dean settled the boy into the right hand seat, still wrapped in his jacket, before getting in the other side and turning the heat up full. He took him back to the house and tried to think of the best way to warm the boy up. He recalled a night, when he and Sam had been very young, they were playing and got lost in the woods behind Bobby’s house. When the old hunter had found them both curled up in each other’s arms he had brought them home and put them in a warm bath, Dean remembered the feeling of the water warming through his body, relaxing him after such an ordeal, it was also the first time he could recall feeling like he had failed his younger brother.

Cas was now almost half asleep and Dean had to carry him, bridal style, from the car into the house. He took him straight into the bathroom and turned on the taps, as he started to undress Cas the boy seemed to become aware of him again.

“You gonna fuck me Dean?” Cas asked smiling and moving his hand to try and undress Dean.

“Not yet baby, wanna get you warmed up first,” Dean replied softly continuing to strip the boy down. Cas turned his head back to the ground and started to space out again but Dean thought he had seen a spark of sadness flash across the boy’s eyes with his rejection. With the warm bath run Dean lifted Cas into it, he tried to let go of the boy to fold his clothes but found Cas’s own fingers had wrapped around his wrist. 

“Don’t leave me,” he asked softly, so Dean stayed where he was. He moved his hands across Cas moving the warm water across his body and could see the effect as the boy started to wake up.

“Dean, what happened?” he asked.

“You called me up baby, I found you shivering in the park and brought you home to warm up,” Dean explained quickly.

“I shouldn’t have bothered you,” Cas replied, “were you not busy with Sam tonight?” 

“Of course you should bother me,” Dean said, maybe a little loudly, “he cancelled anyway but if you needed me I would always have come.” 

Cas turned to look at Dean properly, his eyes were narrowed slightly, as if he were trying to consider whether Dean’s concern was genuine. The look was fleeting and turned into one of Cas’s signature smirks.

“Well I think my white knight deserves a rewards,” Cas rumbled, “I’m already naked at least.”

He gestured to Dean to join him in the bath but Dean was worried. He quickly found his excuse.

“I think that water is starting to cool down baby, you need to get out before you get chilly again.” The same rejection flashed across Cas’s face again so Dean quickly continued, “how about we both warm up under a blanket instead?”

Cas seemed content with that and stood to climb out of the bath. Even worried for the boy Dean wasn’t going to miss out on the chance to admire that body before approaching and wrapping it in a big fluffy towel. Cas was surprised when Dean passed him a pair of pyjamas, a jumper and some socks but Dean quickly replied, “food first” so he let it slide.  
Dean knew he had some soup left from his own meal earlier that night so warmed a bowl for Cas before bringing it to the boy who was nestling down into several blankets on the couch. He curled up against him and stroked through his damp still messy hair, while Cas ate the warming broth.

Once the boy had finished his gaze landed back on Dean.

“Now what?” he asked lifting one eyebrow, and Dean saw that the look was back. He wasn’t going to take it.

“Now Cas, you are going to tell me why you ended up in this state,” Dean explained. Cas moved uncomfortably back into his blanket nest but Dean held him closer and kissed his cheek softly. He spoke softer, now closer to Cas’s ear, “sweetheart I need you to tell me what happened.”

Cas turned and his eyes met the green ones which had been focused on him, the man still had a hold on him so, letting out a breath he began, “it was Naomi.”

He explained how Naomi had been impressed with him recently. Cas had been a lot happier the last few weeks and it had shown in his work, he was more confident too, fewer slip ups and happier customers meant more money and Naomi had spoken to him, just after Dean left, and offered him a promotion. Cas had been over the moon, he thought maybe she liked him and cared about him after all, not just employing him out of a weird sense of obligation to his father. This was short-lived. She wanted to test him, and she certainly found a good test, Cas had been told to fire Alfie. 

He had panicked, he needed the job, and it had been implied that if he didn’t fire the other boy it wouldn’t just be the promotion he would lose, but Alfie was the only person who had stuck by him and he couldn’t be the one to fire him. He had nodded to Naomi and asked to be excused for a moment before slipping into the bathroom, tears filled his eyes and he had sat and contemplated what he could do, his mind had gone fuzzy though and he ran. He didn’t remember calling Dean or how he had ended up in the park.

Dean listened to his story, holding him all the way through, and when he finished asked, “but baby you could get another job, you are hardworking and know your way around the machines.”

Cas shook his head and dug back into the blanket. Dean waited, he didn’t want to push him but hoped that he had earnt enough trust to be told the next part of the story, the part that he suspected for a little while that Cas had been hiding from him. 

After a few minutes Cas turned to Dean and placed his lips on Dean’s, the other man relaxed into the kiss, soft and gentle, calming for Cas after a difficult night. Cas moved closer to deepen the kiss and Dean let him, wrapping his tight allowing the warmth of his body to surround the boy. Cas tasted like honey, Dean hummed as he enjoyed the feel of a tongue pressing into his mouth, he placed a hand onto Cas’s face and stroked his cheek gently.

Cas moved his hand to Dean’s chest and then slowly down, as it brushed the button of his jeans Dean pulled away.

“You don’t need to baby,” Dean smiled at him. 

Cas’s eyes narrowed, “but you have taken care of me so well Dean, let me take care of you,” he replied.

“I take care of you because I care about you angel, not for any other reason,” Dean explained. Cas’s head tilted as he tried to understand and seeing it Dean thought about their weeks together. He had assumed Cas’s high libido was just part of being a 19 year old boy, but thinking more on it when Dean had taken him for a meal or dropped him back home after work, had he been paying Dean back for his kindness? The first time Cas had been in his office Dean had comforted the boy and he had responded by dropping to his knees underneath the desk, Dean hadn’t thought much of it at the time but now he could see that was an odd response. Did the boy not trust him?

“Cas,” Dean started, gently carding through messy brown hair, “I really like you.” He wanted to reassure the boy, “you don’t owe me anything. I would do anything for you angel and the only reward I would ever need is to know you are happy. I hope you will learn to trust me.” 

He wasn’t sure if that was too forward, if that was the right thing to say or if he was pushing Cas but the boy pushed the blankets down and turned his whole body to face Dean took his hand and said “thank you Dean” before moving forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

They settled to watch the tv, Dean made Cas a cup of tea, still worried about keep him warm. The boy fell eventually asleep sprawled across Dean’s lap and he stroked his arm gently, still talking to him reassuringly even though he was asleep. “Cas,” thought Dean out loud, “I wish you didn’t have to deal with that woman. I wish I could keep you here, safe, and take care of you like you deserve.” He breathed out heavily, that wasn’t fair, Cas was so young with so much to look forward to, Dean would never ask him that. A stir in his lap broke him away from the thought, looking down he saw blue eyes staring up at him.

“Did you really mean that Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean blushed at being caught like that, but he nodded.

“Yes,” replied Cas. 

Dean looked puzzled, “yes what Cas?” he asked.

“Yes, I do feel safe here with you, I wish I could always feel like this, never have to go back to that nasty apartment or deal with that bitch at work again,” Cas explained.

Dean looked at him, an expression of shock creeping slowly over his feature, “you really mean you would-” 

Cas cut in, “you better be going to look after me properly Dean,” he grinned.

“Of course angel,” Dean promised, “if you truly wanted you could never have to do anything ever again.” Dean was enjoying that Cas had thrown a little humour in, it made this honestly rather odd situation a little better.

“I could just lie in bed all day and eat cherry pie?” Cas asked, still staring up at Dean from his lap.

“You would have to save me some in that case,” Dean laughed, “but that’s the idea.”

“Sounds good to me,” Cas decided before he sat up, held Dean’s face in both hands and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> anniecclarke.tumblr


End file.
